regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Portal to the Shadow Plane
The Portal to the Shadow Plane was discovered in early 1509, but in late December 1509 was left activated for several days, where it was used by Demons to invade the Prime Material Plane in an event known as the Demon Invasion of Eridon. Description The Stone Archway is made from a white stone, White Soap Stone. One can walk though the deactivated Stone Archway with nothing occurring. The Stone Archway can be shrunk/grown in size by use of a magical spell. Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 6. Casting this spell on the portal inside the Stone Archway cannot be enlarged/shrunk with magic Dicing with Death Episode 074. It is theorised that changing the size of the Stone Archway is the only way to change the size of the portal. Casting Detect Magic upon the Stone Archway will activate a Magic Mouth spell that will speak the activation phrase that will activate the portal inside the Stone Archway. Using the Portal To activate the portal, you must say the words Unseal the shadow realm near the Stone Archway. A portal will appear inside the Stone Archway. To deactivate the portal, you must say the words Seal the shadow realm near the Stone Archway. The portal will disappear. The other side of the Portal The portal connects to the top of a tower in the Draken Ridge, but in the Shadow Plane of Arcadia. History of the Portal When the Stone Archway was constructed is unknown, but the book Path to Planes and Places otherworldly says the Stone Archway's Portal was created to the to hide an artefact of Malkis, with the portal then buried somewhere in East Arcadia to be hopefully lost forever. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 46 But the portal was was discovered first in modern times on the 22nd of January, 1509. It was located in an underground chamber by dwarven miners outside of Shirebrook who broke into an artificial chamber.Dicing with Death Episode 074 The dimensionalist wizard Georg discovered the activation and deactivation phrase for the portal and use it to obtain the Amulet of Malkis from the tower in the Shadow Plane. Georg then recommended the chamber be sealed up with the portal left inside.Dicing with Death Episode 074 In late December 1509, the mage Malakai was informed of the existence of the portal by Georg, and used it to travel to the Shadow Plane to save his friends who had ended up trapped in that plane.Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: Episode 5 However the portal was left open as the two spellcasters searched the Shadow Plane for Malakai's friends. During this time the Demons who were also in the Shadow Plane detected and discovered the active portal. Soon the Demons used the portal to invade the Prime Material Plane. This event is later known as the Demon Invasion of Eridon which killed at least 30% of the population of Eridon (~57,000 urban & ~215,000 rural) and put the whole world at risk due to the Demons growing a Demonic Colony in Heatstroke that feeds on soul and has started to grow to cover the land. Days later, Malakai, Georg, Van-Healsing, Jeeves, & Lady Fanny Kougler arrive back at the portal and discovered it was being used by the demons. The group leave the Shadow Plane and return to the Prime Material Plane then deactivate the portal, stopping more Demons from invading. Georg shrinks the size of the Stone Archway and the party take the portal to the ruins of Shirebrook.Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 6 The shrunken Stone Archway was discovered a long time afterwards in Shirebrook by a group of adventurers from Bergshire, Drekis. They gave the portal to Poorvan the nudist wizard in exchange for him to travel to Bergshire with them behalf of Desmond the Dashing. Shenanigans Episode 159 Poorvan, with the Stone Archway in his rucksack, was on his way back to Eridon from Bergshire when he encountered the Various Operations Agency (VOA). VOA give Poorvan a carriage ride to the port city of Bon' Dundisyr, but Nevets steals the Stone Archway. VOA take the Stone Archway to the Court Wizard of Whalers Bay in Western Drekis to study. Of Dice and Men: Episode 08 VOA take the portal back, claiming they have an expert who will study it. Of Dice and Men: Episode 11 References Category:Lore Category:Magical Items